Crimen mal hecho
by Minami Sugoi
Summary: Dos ladrones malos  y con malos quiero decir MALOS , un robo PÉSIMO, un juicio TODAVÍA PEOR y un policía... uhm... ¿piadoso...? ¿Podría ser que detrás de todo esto haya una extraña relación?/Primer capitulo/Para LaLa-chan.


NOOOO! NO ME MATEN! TENGO TODA UNA VIDA POR DELANTE! NO HE HECHO UNA CARRERA! NI SIQUIERA HE ACABADO LA SECUNDARIA! *después de una crisis nerviosa* Ahh, bueno ya me tranquilice, asi que de una vez les digo: PERDON POR AUSENTARME TANTO TIEMPO Y POR NO COMENTAR CONTIS NI PONER LAS MIAS! En verdad, lo siento pero he estado muy atareada y muy cansada tanto que me duelen hasta las ideas… en fin! Este es un pedido que ya lleva un buen rato, espero que les guste :D!

* * *

><p><strong>Pedido<strong>**de:** Kasumi Yami no Amaya. ¡Gracias por todo LaLa-chan! !En serio! ¡Tkm~! ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Y perdón por la tardanza!

**Disclaimer:** _Inazuma__ Eleven __no__ me__ pertenece. __E l__día __en __que __se __aparezca__ Atsuya__ vestido __de__ angelito ,__ese__ día__ será__mío__…_

**Aclaraciones:** Hay algunas cosas que les parecerán medio absurdas. Perdonen por eso pero no sé nada con respecto a las leyes, los jueces, los abogados y todo eso. ¡Perdónenme, estoy chavita y soy una escritora novata! ¡Por favor perdónenme! …

**Advertencias:** Ah,nada, bueno solo son un par de cositas: un Shirou histérico y un Atsuya carente de tornillos.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimen mal hecho.<strong>

Érase una cálida noche de verano en la ciudad de Inazuma. Realmente era una noche bellísima: las estrellas brillaban, el cielo estaba limpio, la ciudad tranquila, etc. ¡Una noche perfecta! Solamente a un par de despistados se les ocurriría estropearla… y, exactamente, eso estaban haciendo…

En unos de los lugares menos transitados de la ciudad de Inazuma, casualmente se encontraba la joyería. Ya estaba cerrada y, obviamente, todas sus luces estaban apagadas… Pero, a pesar de eso, dos chicos estaban en el techo de lugar, intentando que su plan saliera a la "perfección"…

- A ver, este es el plan. – hablaba un pelirrosa que traía un gorrito de color negro, así como una playera rosa pálido con rayas negras. – Entras por esta ventana, tomas el anillo que tiene el diamante con forma de "A", y te sales. ¿Entendido? – ordenó, señalando la ventana de vidrio que claramente dejaba ver aquel anillo.

- Sí… - asintió un peli-plata que igualmente traía un gorrito negro, y una playera color gris con rayas negras. – Pero… ¿Cómo voy a bajar hasta allí? – preguntó confundido, porque, la distancia entre la ventana y ese anillo era bastante considerable.

- Para eso traigo la cuerda. – explicó el pelirrosa mientras de no sé donde sacaba un soga muy larga y notablemente gruesa, pero dudosamente resistente. – Te amarro y te voy bajando de poquito a poquito. – Terminó diciendo. Momentos después, el de la playera rosada le amarró la cuerda a la cintura a su compañero y, obviamente, hermano. - ¿Qué tal la sientes? – el peli-plata le dio un ligero jalón a la cuerda para decir:

- Esta bien, pero dudo de su resistencia… - dijo inseguro pero a su hermano no pareció importarle.

- ¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Ahora ve! – y al terminar de decir eso lo aventó, quedando colgado.

- Atsuya… ¿¡Y si nos descubren? – preguntó el peli-plata hecho un manojo de nervios. Desde el principio no le convenció la idea de su hermano, de hecho no sabía ni que estaba haciendo ahí…

- Huimos. – contestó sin más el pelirrosa. Al otro se le desencajo a mandíbula por esa respuesta tan ¿absurda? – Además, ponte la máscara. Así será menos probable que nos cachen. – le aconsejó señalando su gorrito negro.

- Ok… - asintió el peli-plata mientras seguía colgado. Suspiró e intentó taparse la cara con el gorrito. – _Creo__que__me__queda__un__poco__apretado._Atsuya.

-¿Qué pasó? – dijo mientras veía como su hermano batallaba con su gorrito.

- ¿Podrías explicarme, otra vez, porque estamos haciendo esto? – Pidió mientras jalaba y jalaba el bendito gorrito para que le cubriera la cara.

- Sí. – asintió y comenzó a explicar como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase. – Hace no mucho tiempo, trabajábamos en una panadería…

- ¡Sí, eso ya lo sé!

- ¡Ah, entonces para que diablos me preguntaste! – exclamó el pelirrosa molesto por la interrupción.

- ¡Me refiero a cómo acabamos como ladrones! – aclaró su hermano, ligeramente histérico,

- ¡Es que no te explicas! – comentó el pequeño pelirrosa. – Pero bueno. Te lo explicare otra vez. Como trabajábamos en la panadería… - El peli-plata le ve mal… - ¡Déjame seguir!

- ¡Yo no dije nada!

- ¡Pues no me mires así! – El chico que colgaba de la cuerda suspiró y luego asintió para que su hermano continuará. - ¿Recuerdas que nos despidieron de aquella panadería?

- Como olvidarlo, si al dueño le dijiste "Señor, usted es un imbécil y su panadería no tiene futuro, es decir, usted es un imbécil sin futuro; fue un error muy grande haber despedido al grandísimo Fubuki Atsuya y a Shirou". – contestó el oji-gris mayor imitando ridículamente la voz de su hermano. El pelirrosa rió nervioso, rezaba para que el dueño de la panadería no se enterara de su dirección. – Pero bueno… sigue diciéndome.

- Ah sí… Después de que nos despidieron, le dije a Haruna-chan que trabajábamos en una panadería… y me pidió que si le podía traer un pan… - el peli-plata alzó una ceja tras escuchar eso. – Y luego vinimos por ese anillo. – Y sonrió orgullosamente el pelirrosa.

-No sé tú… pero tu historia no tiene coherencia… - dijo en una etapa de histeria el mayor mientras seguía intentando ponerse el bendito gorrito negro. - ¡Esta cosa no me queda!

- Te dije que te compraras uno más grande. – comentó el menor de los hermanos mientras bajaba poco a poquito al peli-plata, hasta que quedara a la altura del anillo.

- Nunca me dijiste eso… - y, al fin se pudo jalar el gorrito para que le cubriera su cara. Solo había un problema… - ¡No veo, Atsuya! ¡No veo…! – gritaba. Genial, se le había olvidado agujerar ese maldito gorro.

- ¡Pues quítatelo! – gritaba igualmente su hermano, si seguía así lo descubrirían.

- ¡No! ¡Me costo mucho ponérmelo! ¡Tú me vas a decir donde esta el anillo! – ordenó tocando ya el piso de la joyería, aunque todavía tenía atada la cuerda y todavía Atsuya la sostenía.

- ¡Ya que! – gruñó molesto. – Ve hacia delante. – El peli-plata chocó e, instantáneamente, se escuchó algo romperse…

- ¿Tu delante o mi delante? – preguntó medio confundido mientras tomaba su frente con su mano.

- Es el mismo.

- Oh vaya, ¿Con que choque? – Ok, para la próxima pensaría dos veces en pedirle ayuda a Atsuya.

- Con el jarrón más caro de Inazuma que tiene incrustados rubíes, agarraderas de plata y el cristal más fino de Japón. – dijo muy tranquilamente el "ladrón" pelirrosa. El "ladrón" peli-plata se hizo polvo al escuchar eso.

- ¿¡Para que diablos querías que tomara un mugre anillo con un mini diamante en forma de "A" súper protegido por una vitrina de no se que si teníamos la oportunidad perfecta de tomar el jarrón más caro de la ciudad de Inazuma? – gritó desesperado, quitándose su gorrito y aventándolo lejos…

- ¡Pues por que tiene una "A"! ¡"A" de Atsuya! – gritó igualmente el pelirrosa.

- ¡Solo por eso me arriesgo! – el mayor estaba que echaba chispas. - ¡Es más! Si solamente Haruna-chan quería un pan, ¿¡Porque venimos a robar una joya? - ¡Buena pregunta!

- ¡Pues para comprar una panadería con la joya! – Dios mío, el pequeño pelirrosa debe estar bromeando…

- ¡Atsuya, si se te vuelve a ocurrir otra estupidez como esta, te juro que te dejo sin comer una semana entera!

- ¡Pero si solo era un favor para Haruna-chan!

- ¡Sí, pero era mejor haber comprado UN PAN!

- Oh… buen punto… - el peli-plata estaba a punto de explotar.

- ¡En todo caso era mejor que TÚ hubieras venido por el anillo y no YO! ¡Y de hecho, esta es la segunda vez que vengo YO! ¡De pura suerte el policia no me cachó la primera vez! ¡Deberías tomar TÚ el anillo! – Uy, el peli-plata tiene que ir a "neuróticos anónimos".

- ¡Ya lo había intentado! – contestó el oji-grisáceo menor mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Ah? ¿Y que pasó? – el histérico peli-plata no se esperaba que su hermano ya lo hubiese intentado.

- Un policía con complejo de Dios me secuestro… - e, instantáneamente, se apareció una nube negra en su cabeza.

- Oh, vaya. – Sin embargo, el chico que sí tenía un vago sentido de la cordura entró de nuevo en la histeria. - ¿¡Y si ya te había pasado algo, porque lo intentaste de nuevo?

- ¡Porque el grandísimo Fubuki Atsuya jamás se rinde! – respondió haciendo pose de héroe y soltando la cuerda con la que había bajado a su hermano.

- _Ya__no__voy__a__discutir.__Atsuya__esta__loco__…__-_ pensó pero reaccionó– Y si el grandísimo Fubuki Atsuya jamás se rinde… ¿¡Porqué me mandaste a mi?

- Porque los grandísimos siempre tienen un generoso hermano subordinado. – explicó muy convenenciero el pelirrosa. El peli-plata suspiro pesadamente y se revolvió los cabellos con preocupación.

– Atsuya, ya vámonos. – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que su hermano, que estaba en la azotea, lo escuchara.

- No crean que se van a ir como si nada. – Lo que les faltaba. ¡Que apareciera la policía! – Fubuki Shirou, "El guante de plata"… - dijo calmadamente el policía de cabello color crema mientras iluminaba al dizque ladrón con una lamparita. – Quedas arrestado por intento fallido de robo. – finalizo con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Ahí te ves Shirou! – Sí, ese fue Atsuya.

- Afuro, por favor, trae al fastidio con patas de vuelta.

- ¡Claro! – y el policía rubio salió como rayo en busca del pequeño criminal.

- Shirou… ¿Es la quinta vez en esta semana? – preguntó el peli-crema mientras esposaba al pobre peli-plata.

- Creo que sí…

…

Al parecer en la ciudad de Inazuma la noche es muy larga porque el juicio estaba a punto de empezar. Así es, en la sala ya estaban todos: el jurado, el acusado, el acusador, los amigos de todas las personas ya mencionadas… oh, creo que nos falta alguien… ¡Dios! ¡Nos faltan el juez, el abogado y la señorita que escribe lo que sucede en el juicio! ¡Pero sobretodo falta el JUEZ! ¿Dónde demonios estará?

-_Ok,__Shirou.__Esto__no__es__nada__de__que__preocuparse.__Ya__has__estado__aquí__varias__veces._ – se tranquilizaba mentalmente el peli-plata mientras suspiraba (o más bien, jadeaba) de puro nervio. – _Solo__espero__que__Atsuya__haya__llamado__a__mi__abogado__Suzuno,__con__él__siempre__me__salvo._– Sinceramente ese abogado era de temer porque ¿quién se atrevería a amenazar a todo un comando de la policía con un tenedor si intentaban hacerle algo a su cliente? No solo era de temer, sino de admirar pues para colmo ese tenedor era de plástico barato.

Mientras, en la sala todos se estaban secreteando, murmurando cosas sin importancia, etc. Los señoritos del jurado (señoritos porque todos estaban muy chavitos) estaban papaloteando, como si su trabajo fuera muy fácil.

-¿Quién será el juez de esta vez? Porque parece que es un irresponsable. – Comentaba entre gruñidos un peli-lata en lo posaba su quijada sobre una de sus manos.

-Ni idea. – Le respondió un castaño. – Aunque me sorprende que Kidou se tarde en llegar.

-Ojalá no se tarden, si no se nos va a morir por una crisis nerviosa. – finalizó en moreno peli-gris al señalar al pobre peli-plata azotándose contra la mesa en la que hace unos momentos se recargaba.

El pobre Fubuki arrestado estaba que parecía ánima en pena. Ya se había mordisqueado las uñas. Ya se había azotado contra la mesa. Y, ¿saben que hacía ahora? Se abrazaba a un policía mientras lloraba a cataratas…

-Y-ya n-no qui-e-ro e-estar a-aquí.- gimoteaba como niño pequeño.

-¡Oye no hagas esto aquí! – Decía el otro.- Si me descubren, ¡me suspenden!

-P-pero…

-A ver gente, dejen de andar como viejas chismosas. Luego se cuentan sus pato aventuras. El acusado que pase al frente y ¡deje de chillar! – Ehh, creo que ya llegó el juez el juez. – Tsk, ¡como me choca este trabajo! ¡Y ni siquiera estudie leyes!

-¡Oye! ¡No digas eso! – Le llamó la atención un chico de rastas que venía detrás del juez, cargado de una montañita de hojas de papel.

Cabe decir que todos en la sala estaban muy desorientados. El acusado, lleno de histeria, pasó a sentarse todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Los dos chicos pertenecientes al jurado estaban sorprendidos, o quien sabe cual era su expresión pues tenían los ojos abiertos, tanto que quizás en unos momentos se les romperían los párpados. El oficial, con un tic en la ceja, se preguntaba quien habría mandado a llamar a semejante juez.

-Bueno, Kidou, has que comience el juicio. – ordenó el "juez" mientras se echaba en su silla desvergonzadamente.

-Inícialo tú, eres el juez. – contestó Kidou en lo que hacía unas anotaciones en un cuadernito que sabrá Dios de donde sacó.

-_Dios__mío__… __¿¡Cómo__es__posible__que__él__sea__el__juez?_– pensaban los del jurado, los policías y hasta el mismo chico que lo había traido.

-Ah, que me queda. – Dijo entre murmuros. – Gente, hoy…hoy… ni se que día es hoy pero bueno… Hoy, yo, su sagrada excelencia FUDOU AKIO doy inicio al juicio contra este chico que según me comunican es ratero. – A los presentes les sale una gotita en la nuca. - ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

-Eh, nop – Dijo en una etapa de histeria que solo se le podría llamar "shock". – Pero aún no llega mi…

-Ah entonces, prosigamos. Policías háganme el favor. – Y al decir esto, el par de chicos que habían hecho el arresto pasaron a tomar al criminal por los hombros.

-Pero Fudou, ese no es el procedimiento. – Explicó alterado el chico de rastas.

-Tsk, pero así es más fácil y rápido.

De pronto, las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par, haciéndole paso a un chiquillo de cabellos ¿azul marino?, con ¿lentes?, y ¿de traje? Ok, eso era raro, mucho muy raro.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡No se pueden llevar a mi cliente así nada más! – Oh no, ese tipo de arguende es bastante familiar.

-_Cliente__… __¿¡Cliente?__¡Nooooooooo!_– Sí, eso se le cruzaba por la mente al criminal de ojos grises.

-¿Señor, me puede decir que hace aquí? – se digno a preguntar el "juez", cosa bastante extraña ya que le hablo de "usted".

-Señor Juez, yo soy el abogado del acusado Fubuki Shirou. – Y sonrió traviesamente. Es más, debajo de esos lentes parece que había ¿un par de ojos grises? Oh no, eso era malo.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

-Fukubi Ayutsa, Señor…

* * *

><p>Como pueden ver, todavía no esta completo. Y les advierto que mas o menos por enero, lo siento! Bueno, esto no tendrá muchos capis, quizás solo sean dos o tres!<p>

Ah y las contis las pondré luego, es que tengo tarea y mi fuente de inspiración #1 se ha ido… pero ya tengo otra y es más linda~…

Ya las dejo!

Sayou! Se cuidan!

PD: Recuerden que por cada review que dejen la Fuente de Inspiración #2 de Minami le dará más ideas!

PD de la PD: Por si no las leo luego, Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo! Que Santa Claus les traiga a su Shota favorito!


End file.
